


【dickjay】 Better place to sleep over

by clee17



Category: titans(TV)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clee17/pseuds/clee17
Summary: 因为上周的风波而耽搁的Dickjay，其实是第五集后有感而发的故事了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> * 不管不管就是要住Motel的Dick Grayson  
> * 真的很不想做（但最后还是做了）的Dick Grayson  
> * 有Jason怕冷的设定（据科普是古早漫里有过的设定？）

“多伦多？！“ Dick不敢置信地重复了一遍，”多伦多？我以为你说过我被停职——”  
副局长在电话那头咳嗽了一声。  
“听着，格雷森探长，事实上，停职正是我们所需要的。一个不在职的警察，可以以游客身份越过国境——何况这根本不是工作，现在可正是时候，那可是滑雪胜地，度假村，还有漂亮的姑娘们，你可以放松放松，好好度个假。”  
见鬼的，这个季节的多伦多，漂亮的姑娘们大约已经把自己裹成了十足漂亮的橱窗礼物，毛茸茸的那种。这倒不是说Dick对此会有什么抱怨，毕竟他现在已经不再是可追求人士。  
“我想您是不是可以给我报销这次‘度假’的费用——“Dick满怀希望地问。  
然后他听到了电话另一端的挂断声音。  
说真的，有时候他就是感受到部分同性身上总是会传来莫名的恶意。然而在另外一部分——或者另外一个人的身上，他又总能感受到有些过分的热情。  
“Jason，”他不耐烦地敲着车窗，试图说服男孩从自己的副驾座上下来，“这是公事，我不能带你去。”  
“好像我会信一样。”鼻孔朝天的小混球发出了一声嗤笑，他把Dick的行李箱和自己的罗宾箱一起扔到了后座上，“滑雪胜地，度假村，漂亮的姑娘们，不，你休想把我扔下。”  
他抱起自己的腿，缩进自己的帽衫里，示威地瞪着Dick。  
Dick一向认为自己是个有原则的人，但是在姑娘们面前，他的原则从来不太好使。而现在大约“原则不通用”的名单上，他又得加上一个人。  
“好吧，”Dick叹着气，他钻进自己的轿车里发动引擎，“系好安全带。”  
“这真是棒极了，我们终于有机会一起做一次公路旅行了，这至少得6个小时。”Jason快乐地凑过来，他抱着Dick的脖子狠狠亲了俩下，“我可以给你搭把手，你知道，离开国境之后，你可以让我开吗？”  
哦，Jason就是不能把这个主意从他的脑子里赶出去。  
“更像是商务旅行，”Dick更正他，“带着一个附属品的那种，而附属品通常不开车，她们只负责穿得漂漂亮亮的，向其他附属品打招呼。”  
Jason眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个不怀好意的笑容，他看起来开心极了。  
“关于那个，”他向Dick的两腿间爬了下去，“我可以做到。”  
Dick在Jason向自己的“附属品”打招呼之前把他揪了起来扔回副驾座，用一个让男孩窒息的吻令他安静下来。  
“副驾座和公路旅行，记得吗。“Dick警告，“系好你的安全带。”

事实证明，公路旅行这个主意对Jason的吸引力要远大于一场车里的Sex，他起初试图摆弄Dick车里那已经差不多坏掉的收音电台，在发现扩音器彻底坏掉之后他干脆自己唱起来。  
Dick从不是个流行文化关注者，但对此也并不抵触，并且在最初的龃龉过后，他也十分乐意听到Jason喋喋不休的声音，男孩处在变声期的音色可爱极了。  
但上帝，这两样东西的化学结合实在有点挑战他的神经了。  
“——你觉得怎么样？” Jason在两首曲子的间隙中间兴致勃勃地问他。  
“非常——”Dick停顿了片刻，“令人精神振奋。”  
Jason显然非常满意这个评价，于是他又继续了下去。  
48小时未睡眠，接收到了一通来自上司的恶意之后，紧接着又加上这个，Dick头一次怀疑起交往比自己小的男友是否是一个正确的决定来。  
当他头昏脑涨地停在一家Motel前、Jason欢呼着跳下去时他甚至感到一阵轻松。Jason的歌声赶跑了他因为二人独处所产生的全部性趣。他从未想过他的小鸟十足是个会用嗓音招人烦的小家伙，说真的，Bruce是不是带他见过黑金丝雀，并且成功地学了两招？  
Motel老板歉意的脸加深了他的抑郁，他想自己的黑眼圈和死气沉沉的脸大约大大改善了自己的同性缘，因为对方对自己投来少见的同情表情。  
“呃，我们已经没有房间了。但是——”他迅速地翻了一下房间账簿，冲Dick挤了挤眼睛，“如果你们不介意一个房间，我觉得408室的那对儿可能会把房间让给你们。”  
“哥们，你真是棒极了，我们一点儿都不介意。”Jason快乐地大喊，他抱住了Dick的肩膀，像是生怕Dick要对此发表什么意见似的。  
Dick觉得老板看向自己的眼神似乎颇为欣慰，不等他能发表什么意见，他就瞧见电梯间里气冲冲地冲出一对儿男女来，男人耷拉着脑袋，带着一个乌青的黑眼圈，而女人凌乱着头发，气冲冲地跺着脚，发出杀伤力堪比黑金丝雀的尖叫声。  
“你这个厚颜无耻的——婊子养的——混球！”她大声尖叫，“你怎么敢——怎么敢——”  
她抓着男人的头发，又踢又打，高声尖叫，“你居然往我们的房间里带婊子，你怎么敢！”  
她用高跟鞋尖踢男人的小腿肚，像投石器一样抡着手里的包，而后又脱下脚上的鞋子狠狠地抽打男人的背部，砸得男人不断发出闷哼声  
当她终于甩开头发，怒气冲冲地冲向前台时，三位男人不约而同地缩了缩脖子。  
Dick甚至感到Jason向自己身后挪了两步，这可稀罕极了，倘使蝙蝠侠能够看到他最英勇无畏的罗宾是如何像只受惊的小麻雀一样向自己寻求庇护的，暗夜骑士也许也会露出难以置信的表情来。  
姑娘恶狠狠地将钥匙砸上了前台桌面，Dick很难不注意到老板狠狠地颤抖了一下。  
“退房，”她高声大喊，“我永远都不会再回来了。”  
当她和男人的身影消失在门外时，老板终于长出了一口气。  
“来的那会儿他们还在蜜月中，”他惊魂未定地说，“眼下我看显然她要换一个姓氏了。”  
摇了摇头，他把钥匙递给了Dick，“那是我们最好的房间，有最好的暖气，和一张大床，虽然在这一切发生之后这显得有些不太吉利，不过既然你们不是一对儿，我猜你们不用太担心这个。”  
Jason皱着眉头，像是要说些什么，但Dick抢先开口：“不，我们什么也不担心。”他接过钥匙，“能送些牛奶上楼吗？”  
“我想要啤酒。”Jason冲他噘嘴，看起来不高兴极了。  
“牛奶就行，”Dick没有再给他反驳的机会，他拉着Jason的胳膊把他拽进了电梯间。  
“别告诉我你在为这蠢透了‘不吉利’的事情给我脸色。”Dick把Jason堵在墙角，他用自己的背部挡住了摄像头，“你我都知道这都是些疯话。”  
Jason看起来一点儿也没有被说服，他眨着眼睛，看起来甚至有些委屈，但最终什么也没有说。

老板关于房间的描述十分精确，然而他显然是漏了一些东西。脱落的墙纸，干燥但脆弱的墙壁让Dick甚至能听到隔壁传来的一阵咳嗽声。  
而暖气，暖气甚至不能正常的工作。  
“所以，这就是他们最好的暖气？”Jason抱胸看着Dick沮丧地狂拍暖气片。作为一个motel专业旅客，Dick尝试过自己丰富经验中的所有办法，但没有一样能让这狡猾的东西干起活来。  
“呃——对其他住客来说真的是太糟了，” Dick努了努嘴，努力让自己看起来十分有说服力，“多穿点衣服？你会好的。”  
Jason的表现意外的体贴，他坐回床上，开始翻找背包。  
“这没关系，”他听起来还是像一开始那么开心，“我住过比这更屎的地方。”  
他翻出了三双袜子，全部套上，而后又翻出了罗宾装把自己塞了进去——除了胸甲，“塞隆材料，超级保暖，记得吗。”小混球看起来开心极了。  
Dick干笑了几声，在他打算对这种过时玩笑发表点评论时，门口传来了敲门声。  
“我去开。”Jason兴致勃勃地跳了起来，“你继续让那玩意儿工作。”  
当他打开门时，门外站着一张年轻的姑娘面孔。  
“嗨，”她看起来十分友好，“我很高兴我换了邻居。”  
Dick从背后看到Jason换了姿势，他不自然地调整了几下肩膀，先尝试着斜靠门框，而后又直立起来，犹豫片刻才伸出手。  
“呃——我也很高兴。”Dick听到Jason这么说，他注意到男孩的耳朵红了。  
“你不知道那对儿到底有多吵，这儿的隔音糟透了，我能听到他们说的每一个词儿，全是关于她男人那方面的表现有多么糟糕。“姑娘翻了个白眼，“说真的，我真高兴现在可以换了个可爱多了的邻居。”  
她又靠近了两步，“事实上我在想，这儿的暖气糟糕透了，这个房间显然又太大了一些，如果你不介意，我的房间比这儿要暖和得多。你可以……呃……晚点过来，看看电视，吃点零食什么的。”  
“哇，”Jason的耳朵更红了，“那听起来，真是……呃——棒极了。”  
Dick没心思管那个过时玩笑了，事实上他也没心情再管这个蠢透了的暖气片了，他飞速跳起来，揪住了Jason的肩膀，把他拉进了房间，而后他意识到眼前站着的是个与自己年龄相仿的姑娘，一脸受惊地盯着他。  
“呃，你是他的……？”  
“Dick Grayson。”他伸出手，无视了Jason的怒视，“感谢你的盛情邀请。呃，你知道，他还是个孩子，我们从美国过来，这是一段很长的旅行。我想他需要先休息一下。也许晚点，我会带他过去的，你知道，他还是需要我们看护的年纪。”  
“哦，嗨。那的确很有道理，不过如果你这么想，我不介意你在他睡着的时候先过来。”姑娘看起来并没有失望，她舔了舔嘴唇，双眼发亮。  
“呃，关于那个，我是开车的那个人，所以……我想你大概可以理解……”Dick开始头痛了，他试图让自己显得比实际更加疲倦，感谢他的副局长和蝙蝠侠，这一点儿也不难。  
“你可以在我的床上小睡一会儿。”姑娘冲他眨了眨眼睛，“我不介意你分享我的床，我那边显然要比这里暖和得多。”  
“哦，那真是，太棒了。如果有需要，我会过去的。”Dick正打算以善意且虚假的感谢结束这段对话，Jason却终于不只满足于怒视了，他跳起来抱住了Dick的脖子，怒气冲冲地大喊：“等一下——他不会分享你的床。他是我的男朋友，除了我的他谁的也不会分享。”  
大事不妙。  
在Dick决定后退两步之前，眼前姑娘的表情就从期待光速扭曲成了愤怒。  
“男朋友？”她的双眼几乎要喷出火来，“哦，我想你刚刚是不是在暗示我对他来说太老了，老混球！？”  
她狠狠地给了Dick一耳光，直抽得Dick眼冒金星。说真的，他上次被这么扇耳光似乎是很久以前的事情了，这掌力堪比他某位热爱夜间活动的前上司。他真的应该给蝙蝠侠介绍一下这姑娘，她一定会是个棒极了的罗宾。  
Jason迅速放开了他的脖子，事实上这小恶棍毫无骨气地溜回了房间，Dick不得不感谢他至少没有在自己背后关上房门。  
“我不是那个意思——”Dick没能解释完，他的鼻子正中又挨了一拳。他痛得弯下腰，觉得自己的鼻子大约瞬间矮了半厘米。  
“你这个变态、恶心的混球！”姑娘用足以让整条走廊每个房间都听到的声音尖叫，“该死的同性恋。”  
然后她扬长而去了。  
现在Dick开始真的相信这个房间不太吉利的说法了。

更糟的是，当他终于捂着鼻子回到房间时，Jason躺在床上，用自己的背影表达愤怒。  
Dick发出了不敢置信的呻吟声：“你在跟我生气？”  
Jason立刻从床上跳了起来，这位年轻人显然是不懂得沉默的愤怒的，他憋红了脸，狠狠地猛踢可怜的被子。  
“我不敢相信，你怎么能没有拒绝她。”他高声大喊，“哦——那真是——棒极了？你听起来像个蠢透了的孔雀，Dickie。”  
“哇，”Dick捂着鼻子，感到从身体到心灵都受到了严重伤害，“你提醒了我，所以就在几分钟前，是哪只小麻雀摇着翅膀对别人说了这句话，一点儿也没管他的‘男朋友’就在后面两米都不到的位置？”  
“至少我没有跟她说‘我会过去的’！”Jason开始从床上扯下枕头，疯狂地往Dick这边扔过来，“而且这里这么冷！我都没有答应她！看在上帝的份上这里跟我之前待过的哥谭街头一样冷！我甚至没办法找到可以塞进衣服里保暖的废报纸！”  
Jason声音里的某些东西让Dick冷静了下来，他头一次意识到Motel不是个非常适合孩子的住所，他甚至没有意识到Jason是否会因此感到不适。今天早上匆匆从哥谭赶来的男孩眼下还挂着黑眼圈，间或吸鼻子的行为让他看起来几乎是要哭出来。  
他拨开迎面飞来的枕头，跳上床，用身体压着Jason，俩人在床上翻滚了好几下，Dick才成功握住了男孩的手，天哪，它们冷得像冰块。  
“我没有要过去。”Dick亲吻他的额头，耐心地解释，“这是motel，每个人都习惯于做出不会实现的承诺，也习惯了承诺落空的失望。”   
“你又怎么知道。”Jason气鼓鼓地反问，固执地仍然没有看他，他的视线落在右下角，但看起来柔软了一些。  
“在我整个童年，我都跟着父母辗转于各个城市，开着房车，多数时候我们把车停在无人居住的空地上，有时候是Motel。正经的酒店不会让我们住进去，只有motel在淡季允许我们把车停在附近的空地上，然后我们才有机会住在一个真正的房顶下。”Dick很久没有与人谈起这些事，但这儿只有Jason，这些记忆自然流淌，甚至在他能够意识到之前就跳出了舌尖，”我不止一次被许诺，好好呆在房间里，等外出表演的大人们回来，就可以有感恩节晚餐，圣诞节晚餐，去电影院看电影。”  
Jason瞪大了眼睛，终于肯看着Dick了。他犹豫地张了张嘴，像是要说些什么，但Dick抢了先。  
“那没有那么糟糕，虽然没有那些大餐，但他们会带来街角的热狗和可乐，我们会吃着冷掉的薯片，窝在沙发里，看motel电视上仅有的几个节目——”  
Jason又吸了吸鼻子，他小心地抱住了Dick，揪着他的衣服，轻轻地赞叹：“那听起来真是棒极了。”  
Dick侧了侧身：“关于冷这件事，我想你不会介意一点人体温度？”  
他脱掉自己的上衣，重新从地上捡起洒落一地的枕头，把它们堆在床上，而后钻进了枕头和被子做成的被窝里，向Jason张开怀抱，示意男孩加入进来。  
Jason有点犹豫，他慢慢地脱掉了自己的袜子，和外套，但仍然保留T恤和短裤，钻进了Dick的怀里。  
织物在身体上摩擦带来轻微的酥痒感，Jason重新搂住他时Dick因为男孩冰冷的手而打了个寒颤。  
“哇，这真的很冷。”他摩挲着男孩的肩膀，亲吻他的肩窝，让Jason发出餍足的小声呻吟。令人惊叹的是，这具冰凉的身体里，总是有那么无穷无尽的热情和精力，不间歇地对自己表达着爱意和倾慕，“你觉得好些了么？”  
Jason没有回答，他把脑袋埋进Dick的胸口，凌乱的额发在那儿磨蹭，让Dick觉得温暖而舒适极了。连续48小时的工作，长途驾驶，这一切都让Dick开始昏昏欲睡了，他开始觉得自己可以真正度过一个极其漫长而安稳的夜晚。  
“晚安，小翅膀。”他在男孩耳旁低语，而后陷入了甜蜜的睡眠。

当Dick被吵醒时，天已经全黑了，他看了看床头的闹钟，指针指向10点半。不，不是第二天十点半，他只睡了两个半小时。  
Jason在他怀里不安地扭动着，脸颊通红，Dick很快就意识到这是因为什么，隔壁传来的呻吟声几乎就在他们耳边响起，过分夸张的女性呻吟声配合床头板猛烈的撞击声简直要吵醒一条冬眠的巨蟒。  
Dick不得不再度反思自己总是居住motel的习惯是否合适，他是个完全习惯于此的成年人，但他没法否认自己第一次不合时宜的反应与motel这种环境不可分割，而Jason对这种情形显然没有什么经验。  
“你能穿上点什么么？”他的小翅膀小声发问，Dick知道这是为什么，但他忍不住想大笑。  
“以前你可从来没对我的裸体有过什么抱怨。”他逗趣。  
“那是因为以前我没有在尝试睡着。”Jason有点被激怒了，他的额发让他看起来像是一头睡眠不足的、暴躁的小棕熊，他抗议地挠了一下Dick的背。  
Dick配合地发出一声尖叫，他忍着笑，重新套上一早被他扔在地板上的T恤，Jason因为他的突然离开忍不住缩成了一团，当他重新钻回被子里时立刻迫不及待地抱了上来，而后因为寒气打了个寒颤。  
“你需要我把牛仔裤也套上吗？”Dick就是忍不住想要挑逗男孩，他不打算做些什么，他们俩眼下都迫切需要睡眠，但他一点儿也不介意看Jason和愤怒小鸟一样涨红的脸、和表情。  
Jason翻了个白眼，他又挠了Dick一下，而后将脸又埋了下去，闭上眼睛，打定主意不再与Dick进行任何对话。

而Dick第二次醒过来时，指针指向了11点半，隔壁的声音似乎更响了，他几乎产生一种隔壁的床就放在眼前这个房间里的错觉。女性的呻吟声已经升级成尖叫，Dick委实不是很想描述对面传来的具体对白。  
Jason不安地调整着姿势，Dick能感受到他某个地方已经开始性致昂扬，但男孩依然紧闭着眼睛，打定主意像是要装睡到底，于是他果断握住了那个地方。  
“Dickie——”Jason发出了一声尖叫，他猛然弹起来，紧紧抓住Dick的肩膀，当那双眼睛睁开时，Dick发现男孩的眼睛里已经氤氲满了欲望。  
“你应该叫醒我的。”Dick告诉他，“我不能让你一直这样。”  
“但是，”Jason的脸眼下真的像愤怒小鸟一样红透了，他徒劳地试图重新夹紧双腿，眨着眼睛像是要掩盖一切，“你看起来累极了。”  
Dick不得不承认他说的是对的，他钻进了被窝，按住了男孩的腰。  
“所以，我们不得不速战速决。”Dick在开始之前告诉男孩。  
他没有真的进入，简单的b job只花了大约10分钟，Jason发出了一声好听极了的尖叫声，Dick不确定这有没有被隔壁听到，但他不怀好意地希望如此，因为他十分确信隔壁的声音传来一瞬间的停顿。  
这或许能让他们学会什么叫做motel居住礼仪，Dick想，而后重新把男孩抱回怀里。  
Jason的身体现在确乎热起来了，比被褥更加柔软暖和，Dick觉得享受极了。  
说真的，在他人生中，从未有这么一个亲密时刻让他觉得远胜于任何Sex，甚至于隔壁过分浮夸的表演都未能挑起他一点儿欲望。这么抱着自己的男孩，他再次陷入满足的睡眠当中。

当Dick第三次醒来时，他真的开始感受到恼火了。Jason不在他怀里了，男孩眼下缩在杯子里的另外一个角落里，控制不住地发抖。暖气已经彻底停止工作，整个房间冷极了。  
隔壁的声音仍然在继续，只是没有那么浮夸。  
“我很抱歉吵醒你，我尽量小声了。”Jason的嘴唇都乌青起来，“我想他们也快结束了。”  
“你在那儿干嘛。”Dick压低声音质问，他看了看闹钟，1点，他伸手去捞男孩，发现之前热起来的身体现在从头到脚都冰冷极了。  
“我去冲了个冷水澡，”Jason控制不住牙齿的打战，即使是情绪也不能给他的脸染上半点红晕，他看起来像是刚从坟墓里爬出来，苍白得像一张纸，“我现在太冷了，哦，我不想弄醒你。”  
Dick感到怒火十足从胸腔里燃烧起来了，足足四个小时，在上次醒来时他就十分确信对面那对儿并没有真的那么不知疲倦，他们叫得虚情假意极了，比起享受，更像是在示威。他可以清晰地听出这两者之间的区别，而Jason不能。  
他抓住男孩的手，因为极度的冰冷自己也控制不住颤抖了一下。但怒火占了上风，他把男孩重新拉进自己的怀里。  
“所以你为什么没有叫醒我？”他一边忙着摩擦男孩的手，一边问。天哪，这孩子现在看起来简直是个僵尸。  
“你看起来太困了——”Jason从头到脚都在颤抖，“我其实也很困，我发誓我想睡着来着。但是——”  
Dick听到隔壁又传来一阵堪比特型演员的尖叫声，至少不是演技出众的那一类。  
“好吧，”Dick掀掉了被子，Jason已经把能找到的衣服都穿在了身上，但仍然没有阻止他的颤抖，面对突然掀掉的被子，他表现得诧异极了。  
在他伸手打算把被子拉回来时，Dick把他拦腰抱了起来。  
“你能叫多大声？”  
“从没考虑过这个问题，”Jason更迷惑了，他抱住了Dick的脖子，寒冷让他看起来没有平时那么有活力了，“为什么这么问？”  
“好吧， 待会儿，尽你所能，”Dick低头开始亲吻男孩的脖子，“叫。”


	2. 【中】

Jason一开始并不很能理解这句话，直到他的后腰撞上边柜，而Dick已经开始啃咬他的锁骨时，他才发出混合着茫然与情色的“啊？”。  
Dick没有解释，他忙着脱掉那该死的塞隆材料底裤，粗糙的表面摩擦过光裸的腿部让他迅速起了性致，但这材料活见鬼的难脱透了，比起女性的及膝长靴更为紧贴身体，锁死的裤扣和上衣紧连，Dick对比了一下自己的罗宾装，不由得怀疑其那位前上司如此设计到底意图何在。  
他有些沮丧地将男孩推上柜子，相比起男孩平时松垮的帽衫和牛仔裤，蝙蝠侠的设计成功地打破了他有史以来最慢脱衣速度记录，Jason甚至因为这漫长的过程有些反应过来了。  
“我以为你不想要。”他眨着因为疲劳而有些泛红的眼睛，犹豫地缠上Dick的腰，仍然控制不住地发颤。  
Dick这会儿已经摸到窍门了，他用一只手解开腰带，一边借着边柜的力试图将长裤拉下来，一边频繁而轻柔地亲吻男孩裸露在外的脖子和下巴，好让Jason抖得没那么厉害。在亲吻之中他抬眼看着Jason，男孩因为情欲而软化的眼神少见地透露着犹豫不决。  
Dick放轻了动作，但塞隆材料离开身体时Jason仍然猛吸了一口冷气，他条件反射地紧紧环住了Dick的身体，腰部从边柜上滑下，Dick及时托住了他，而后意识到了什么。  
“刚刚在浴室里，你有自慰吗？”  
Jason躲避了他的视线，他的嘴唇翕动着，Dick忍不住吻了上去。  
像Jason这样无时无刻不在表达自己的男孩，很难想象畏寒如他却因为不愿惊醒自己会躲在冰冷的浴室里想着不过一墙之隔的自己来碰触身体，总是活力无限的男孩为了这样简单的理由而压抑自己呻吟声的情景，光是想象便足以激起Dick沉眠的全部性致，他头一次意识到自己何其有幸可以得到这一切。  
他伸出另外一只手抚摸男孩的面颊， 轻轻呢喃，“我怎么能不想。”  
“但是刚刚……”Jason仍然很犹豫，他环抱着Dick的脖子，把脸埋进前任罗宾的颈窝。  
“他们没有做对。” Dick伸出两根手指在男孩已经略微被打开的后穴口轻轻抚摸，招来一阵轻微柔软的哼声，“而你总是知道该怎么做。”  
Jason顺从地张开双腿任由Dick将手指探入穴内，眼下他抖得没那么厉害，只是随着Dick的动作发出粗重的喘息声。Dick简单抚摸了几下后便伸手去拿Motel边柜里备用的特殊用品，但Jason发出了一声不高兴的咕哝声。  
“我的箱子里有。”他瘪了瘪嘴，“我不喜欢这儿的东西。”  
Dick很是震惊于Jason的周全准备，即使眼下年轻人怎么也不愿意抬起头来，但既然自己十分得益于Jason的早有预谋，他决定不再追究。  
当他在短暂离开后重新回到开始的地方时，Jason主动张开双腿抱了上来，这让他的性器毫无阻碍地进入了一些，而后当Jason试图后仰身体以将Dick拉得更近时，Dick托住他后腰将他带离了边柜。  
猝不及防的重力带着Jason下滑使得性器骤然没入身体，Jason发出一声Dick百分百确定隔壁足以听清的尖叫声。  
“嗯——啊——你这个——Dick——”Jason剧烈地喘息着，徒劳而慌张地抓挠着Dick的背，突然的进入让他发出了窒息一般的呼气声。  
Dick安抚地抚摸着他的脊背，“我们这就开始。”  
而后他托住了男孩的后背，依靠着边柜，用力地顶了进去。  
Jason发出了前所未有的尖叫声，失去着力点的身体不受控制地向下坠落，让Dick的阴茎近乎完全没入，后背本应抵靠着边柜的地方是Dick的指节，他能感受到Dick微微弓起的食指滑过一节节的脊椎，而后是粗硬的性器强硬而不乏技巧的撞入，瞬间夺走他全部的呼吸。  
而那之后，就像落水的人一般，又被那占据全部心神的入侵者重新顶起，快感如同灭顶的潮水席卷遍他全身的感官。他向后仰起脖子，发出足以让石像鬼都脸红心跳的呻吟声。  
“哈——啊——”  
不过两三个回合，他就因缺氧而几乎看不清眼前的Dick，他紧闭起眼睛，任由快感的狂涛逐渐积累，仿佛就要在他周身形成一股密不透气的水龙卷，把他送到自己从也不敢想象的天堂里去。  
然后这一切却仿佛退潮一般突然泄去，Dick环住了他的腰，用前倾的姿势把他钉在边柜上，这让他下坠的幅度小了许多，快感的低落不比到来少给他多少刺激，Jason抑制不住地痉挛着——这次却不是因为寒冷，他缓缓睁开眼睛，不敢置信地望着Dick，男人栗棕的瞳孔性感得像午夜里令人难以抗拒的巧克力，在那下面是让他不管多少次也会心跳加速的笑容。  
“感觉很好？”Dick问。  
“如果你不这么难以持久，我想会更好。”Jason咬牙切齿地抱怨，他仍旧没有从痉挛中恢复过来，快感的余韵让他的穴壁不断地抽搐，他不明白Dick到底是该死的怎么仍旧能无动于衷。  
“Well，夜还很长。” Dick仿佛一点儿也不急躁地缓慢抽动着，他那该死的性感得要命的笑容让Jason简直想要迫不及待地尖叫，央求对方继续像刚才那样毫不留情地贯穿自己，但他知道这没什么用处，于是只是不甘心地扭动着身体，Dick因此而忍不住轻笑出声。  
“你得学会耐心，小翅膀，”他漫不经心地说，却并没有放松对Jason腰部的掌控，罗宾2.0徒劳扭动身体的样子可爱极了，他忍不住低头亲吻Jason，从下巴到胸口，隔着黑色高领的罗宾上衣舔舐男孩的乳头。  
Jason又发出了一声不耐烦而情色的呻吟声，诱人得像是个十足的小婊子。  
Dick很高兴地发现隔壁因此而又沉默了一会儿，这让他决定开始下一轮的进攻——或者示威，怎样都好，都让他觉得满足极了。  
Jason不负所望地在又一次地抽插节奏中发出了足以要了任何男人命的呻吟声，他苍白的皮肤因为剧烈运动终于重新泛起了玫瑰色的红晕，瞳色也无比鲜活了起来。处在变声器的男孩音色远比成年男性尖锐而近乎女性化，但却又有着即将离去的童年期的清澈与纯真，因反复被挑逗而饱含不耐烦的呻吟却又满是幼兽般的粘腻与娇嗔。  
仿佛听到隔壁传来依稀的诅咒声，Dick控制不住地扩大了笑容。  
Jason在起初的两三轮中并没有什么机会去思考，他像是被扔进了转轮的小白鼠，被快感驱动着失去了全部思考的能力。  
而当他终于勉强习惯了Dick的节奏时，他开始逐渐享受起这个过程来。而甚至可以抽出一点余裕去思考这个过程，这让他意识到享受之外似乎另有他意。  
好吧，他一点儿不讨厌这个主意，与此相反，他喜欢极了。  
“来嘛，Dickie。”他在节奏间隙时叫喊，配合着Dick喘息着，“来吧,占有我。”  
“哇哦。”Dick因为猝不及防的震惊没能抓住他，Jason趁机扭动着身体跳了下来，阴茎借着重力前所未有地深入内穴，让他们俩都发出了混合了享受的惊叫声。  
“哈——那——太棒了。”Jason呻吟着，“你棒极了Dickie。”  
Dick 不得不承认自己有点吃惊。通常来说他的继任者在这种时候不会那么多话，倒不是说他对此有什么抱怨，男孩们总得长大。  
“你超粗超硬的——”  
好吧，他能接受这个，甚至有点儿被挑逗。  
“快点，粗暴地占有我——”  
等等，这就很有点问题了，Dick扪心自问自己从没收到过这样的评价，“粗暴“？说真的，他有点受伤。或许有那么几次他扩张没那么充分，但他从未因此就急不可耐地弄伤自己的伴侣。  
“快点用你的长爪刺穿我——“  
Dick这次真的震惊到脱手了，这成功给他俩招致又一声既甜蜜又痛苦的呻吟声。Jason因为背部擦过边柜边缘发出了吃痛的吸气声。  
“等等，长爪——？“Dick简直怀疑自己的耳朵，并不是说他从没好奇过用手进入对方的感觉，但是他体贴地从不打算用这种好奇心来折磨自己的伴侣。  
“那是一把剑，“Jason嘟起嘴抱怨，他勾着Dick的脖子翻了个白眼，”你没看过权力的游戏吗？“  
Dick简直要被自己的口水呛到，说真的，他是不是已经有抱怨过找比自己小的男友这件事？  
“呃——这个比喻，你是怎么……“Dick觉得自己有必要弄清楚继任者小脑瓜里那些奇怪的比喻是从哪里来的。  
“我听到隔壁有尖叫说快用你的宝剑贯穿我，“Jason看起来异常得意，”但我觉得那个比喻超无趣，我有必要给它增加一点文采。而且雪诺又超酷。“  
显然Jason觉得这是句恭维，但Dick觉得自己有点消受不起。说真的，长爪，这剑一听就觉得不怎么样，如果自己的那玩意儿非被比喻成宝剑，他更希望是亚瑟王的湖中剑或者绝地武士的光剑。  
不，他一点儿也不想回到自己的中二时光，Dick认真地觉得自己下次一定要找一个更好的地方过夜以避免Jason产生这些奇奇怪怪的想法。  
“好吧，Jason，你知道——呃——这种时候，也许你可以简单地享受就好？“Dick小心翼翼地提出意见。  
Jason狠狠地瞪了他一眼：“我以为你说过尽我所能地叫？“  
“好吧……“Dick开始头痛起来，”我确实是说过……但是……“  
“你对我不满意？“Jason眨了眨眼睛，因为情欲而迷蒙的双眼看起来委屈极了。  
“不——“Dick毫无勇气地放弃了坚持，他认命地重新把男孩抱起来，”你说得对，嗯……我们继续。“  
Jason的双眼开始发亮，他清了清喉咙，甚至在Dick开始动作之前就大喊起来：“你的——”  
Dick飞速地吻了上去，上帝，他一点不想听到更多乌七八糟的比喻。男孩柔软的嘴唇因为热度逐渐染上了玫瑰色，温暖黏糊得要命，他的确“粗暴”地用舌头欺负了男孩口腔里的每一寸皮肤，但是男孩在亲吻的间隙里发出的呻吟充分证明了这一点儿都谈不上是折磨。  
就着拥抱与亲吻的姿势他调整了姿势，以最初的猛烈节奏开始顶弄男孩的后穴，夺走Jason全部氧气的亲吻让快感比最初更快地控制了他的身体，当Dick放过他的舌头时，他也再也没法拼凑出一整句话来，只能发出破碎而意义不明的呻吟声。  
Dick用空余的手抚摸着男孩光滑而逐渐沁出薄汗的背部，帮助他把头部好好地靠在柜子上。而后用两只手托住了男孩的臀部腾空，Jason惊恐地伸出双手握住了柜子，下半身完全悬空的不安全感让他的指节深深扣入木柜里，直摁得指甲发白，双腿更是无助地试图勾住Dick的腰，但悬空的姿势让他完全无法着力。  
“Dickie，”他忍不住慌乱地喊出声来，除了两人连接的地方和Dick的双手，他别无凭依，这让他控制不住地绷紧了臀部和大腿，Dick显然因此而受用不轻，他发出了极其享受的闷哼声。  
然后，他就开始动了。  
Jason什么也没法儿想了，他最后的意识促使自己牢牢地抓住了边柜两侧，脑袋后仰发出了比他有理智时更为震耳欲聋的呻吟声，紧绷的臀部让他更为清晰地感受到Dick的阴茎每一寸推进，绷紧的肌肉使得敏感带避无可避，一遍遍地被Dick的性器摩擦，而后向他大脑发出比他的呻吟声更猛烈的、不间歇的快感信号，近乎平躺的姿势让Dick得以用比之前更快速的节奏抽插——没有之前那么深，但近乎疯狂的节奏足够勾起之前每一次被深入爱抚的记忆。  
“Dick——哈——啊——”  
Dick没觉得比Jason好受多少，他怀疑暖气又开始工作了，因为现在他热得冒汗，Jason的后穴更是滚烫得像是要把他的阴茎融化在里面，这感觉美妙极了，让他产生一种俩个人再也没法儿分开的错觉。  
当Jason感到大脑里只剩一片眩目的白光时，Dick也在闷哼声中释放了出来，突然的虚脱让Jason失去了握住边柜的气力，Dick及时地接住了他无力滑落的身体，而后就着连接的姿势滚回了床上。  
他们不小心撞上了床板——靠近隔壁的那一边，而后他们收到了更为猛烈的一声“咚”和咒骂声:婊子养的狗杂种。  
Jason气坏了，他甚至不等从虚脱中恢复过来就揪住了身边的被子裹住自己，而后试图跳起来——这没成功，新姿势即使对他这样年轻的男孩而言也是对腰力的挑战，于是他毫不气馁地滚了过去，狠狠地晃了晃床板，而后高声骂了回去：“你们才是混球！”  
街头小恶棍搜肠刮肚，把他从小在酒吧里听来的那些污言秽语一股脑地全倒了出来，而隔壁的那对儿显然也不甘示弱，直到他们因为Jason那些层出不穷的奇特比喻和街头俗语而词穷到只剩“婊子”“荡妇”之类的形容词为止。  
Dick躺在原地，因为Jason的突然抽身有些不舍，而后又因为眼前这一幕忍不住微笑起来。这会儿已经一点半了，而隔壁的住户显然认知到了Jason和他们词汇量上的差距，于是他们选择了无视，在一阵短暂的沉寂后——这多半是他们在低声讨论些什么——女性故作姿态的呻吟声又响了起来。  
Jason有些傻眼，他有些可怜地向Dick瞥去了求助的眼神，而Dick只是舒舒服服地挂着微笑向他耸了耸肩，他或许在性这方面并不十分有自制力，但也绝不纵欲。何况他的小鸟儿眼下的样子可爱极了，他甚至十分满足于只是瞧着。  
好吧，Jason自有办法，他气鼓鼓地把自己裹在被子里，尽力靠近床头那头，而后高声呻吟起来。  
“嗯——啊——”  
Dick忍不住大笑起来，管这叫偏见，他觉得Jason在这方面可比大部分Motel的邻居要有天赋多了。天哪，他甚至觉得自己又开始硬了。  
他爬起来，也一样靠近床头，用另外一床被子把Jason连同他的被子一起裹进怀里，Jason因为自己的表演被打扰很是不满地瞪了他一眼。  
“我能搞定这个。“Jason在被子里像个真正的英雄一样挺了挺胸膛，”你走开，我来解决。“  
“用假装的方式？”Dick不得不承认自己很好奇Jason要怎么假装出高潮来，但他这会儿已经硬起来了，于是他握住了Jason的手轻轻摩挲，轻轻地亲吻男孩的后颈。  
Jason不耐烦地咕哝了一声，眼下显然他正专心致志于假装性爱这回事，对于真正的性爱却兴趣缺缺，这让Dick哭笑不得。  
“嘿，有我在，你压根就不需要什么假装。”Dick把手按在了男孩的敏感部位上，Jason受惊地颤抖了一下，而后怒气冲冲地白了Dick一眼。  
“太晚了，你已经做了该做的，现在是睡觉时间。”他嘟着嘴，发出了蝙蝠侠一样的语气，但这一点儿没吓到Dick，只让他觉得想笑。  
“我想，我也应该尽我所能。”他把脸埋进男孩的颈窝，贴近男孩的耳垂低声说，并满意地感到Jason在怀里颤抖了一下，他引导男孩把手放在了自己的阴茎上，成功让Jason发出了又一声压低的惊叫。  
“现在，背对着我，膝盖着地。”  
Jason没有犹豫，他的脸红透了，但还是缓慢地跪了下去，又用手支撑着自己抬高屁股，Dick从没要求过他用这样的姿势，但当他要求时，Jason觉得自己一点儿也没法说出一个不字。他是如此全身心地愿意被对方占有，即使是这种野兽交合一般的姿势，也不能改变他半点决心。  
话虽如此，看不到恋人仍然让他产生下意识的恐惧，他不由得想起Ray叔叔偶尔酩酊大醉把他忘在酒吧里时的无助感，这让他支撑着身体的四肢控制不住地颤抖。  
他可以听到Dick在身后窸窣摸索换安全套的声音，但他没法儿知道Dick什么时候会过来拥抱自己，这让他又开始觉得寒冷刺骨。尽管尽力告诉自己要忍耐，但他终于还是忍不住低声发出了央求的声音：“Dickie……”  
窸窣声短暂地停顿了一下，而后Jason觉得自己完全被Dick温暖的怀抱包裹起来，Dick比他高那么一些，所以即使他不回头，也足以感受到Dick的脸颊在摩挲他的脸，轻吻他的耳后。  
“抱歉让你等着，小翅膀。”Dick的声音像他的瞳色一样温暖，Jason放松地任由他握住了自己的手，而后被引导着撑住了床头板。  
然后就是抵住了入口的性器，甚至比一开始更加滚烫，还没开始就让Jason身体因为期待而战栗。  
在来自Dick低声的抚慰后是第一下猛烈的冲击，Jason几乎因为过大的力道而一头撞上床头板。  
Dick体贴地抱住了他，阻止了让他脑袋在第一下就彻底晕眩过去的事故。但剧烈的震荡仍然让床板在墙壁上发出了猛烈的撞击声。  
然而Jason已经忘了要向邻居们示威这回事了，Dick或许阻止了他脑袋因为撞击而变得晕乎，但在Dick的阴茎进攻下这拯救似乎显得有那么一点儿多余，眼下Jason觉得自己即使被蝙蝠侠车迎头撞上也不可能更晕乎了。  
他把滚烫的脸埋进身下的床单里，颤抖的双腿勉强地支撑柱身体迎接Dick的撞击，发出逐渐大声起来的呻吟，不到10分钟他就除了快感什么也注意不到了，他甚至也没有注意到隔壁的呻吟声重新又变成了咒骂声。  
Dick一点儿也不吃惊，说真的，四个小时？他可不是对邻居们个人有什么意见，但这对隔壁那位男士来说显然已经是“全部所能”了，这可没什么可羞愧的，毕竟绝大多数男人对此都心知肚明。  
眼下他一点儿都不关心那些，匍匐在身下努力支撑身体的Jason吸引了他全部注意力，他伸出一只手帮助男孩好让他不会因为外力而摔倒。安抚地亲吻着男孩背部的每一寸肌肤，当快感里充实进幸福时，他的满足感近乎要将身心淹没。  
诚然，他不会否认他们邻居的反应也小小地增加了一点他的满足感。  
Dick对于自己的性能力从不低估，但折腾到四点还是超出了他自己的想象，或许Motel的环境让Jason大胆起来，又或者太过熟悉的环境让他放松了对自己的警惕与自控，但当他们终于躺下时，睡眠彻底地包裹住了他们俩人，Dick在失去意识前再度确保了杯子完美地包裹住了Jason的身体，即使那会儿小罗宾鸟已经累得在他怀里睡死过去了。

第二天早上当Dick被生物钟叫醒时，Motel的早餐时间几乎已经要过了。本着绝不浪费的朴实平民作风，Dick迅速地爬了起来，匆忙将依旧晕乎着的Jason塞进他能找到的所有衣服里——坦白说，他真的更擅长干这活儿的反义词。  
Jason并没有抱怨什么，他甚至没有意识到自己脚上套了两只不成对的袜子，Dick拉着他晃晃悠悠地进入餐厅时，留给他们的位置已经只剩角落里的一张五人桌了，直到抓着放满麦片和煎培根餐盘落座时，Dick才意识到餐桌边坐着的面孔似曾相识。  
好吧，正对面坐着的那位提醒了他自己的鼻子眼下还痛着，左边这位男士眼上的乌青看来十分的似曾相识，尽管还有一位不认识的男士，但对面三人眼下清一色挂着的黑眼圈充分说明了这桌五人某种程度上的同病相怜，而对面三人见到Dick时浮现的表情足以说明一切。  
“嗨，”为了避免尴尬，Dick勉强自己露出了一个想必并不十分好看的笑容，“所以，呃——昨天是你们，呃——三个人——”  
四个小时，好吧。  
正对面唯一的女士恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，而后怒气冲天地带着餐盘离开了这张桌子，另一位男士随之而去，而只剩唯一一位显然已经与前妻分道扬镳的男士留在桌上，一脸敬畏地盯着Dick。  
Dick没法儿在这种环境下继续自己的麦片早餐，于是他尴尬地开口：“嗨——关于你与新婚妻子之间的事我很抱歉。”  
“哦，”对方毫不在意地挥了挥手，“这没什么可抱歉的，我想我就是得面对自己的另外一面，我喜欢女人，也喜欢男人，这不能逃避，我想你能懂。”  
Dick一点儿都不想懂，他下意识地握住了Jason的手，男孩这会儿因为发困几乎要把脸栽进麦片碗里去，这让他们看起来不是情侣而十足像俩个要玩通灵板的傻瓜。  
“哇，”但男人的敬畏似乎丝毫不受影响， “所以昨天——呃，就你一个人——说真的，哥们，你棒极了。”  
Dick发现自己一点儿也不想被Jason以外的人这么评价，他勉强自己露出Motel式的微笑：“呃……谢谢？”  
在男人向他递名片并满怀期待地向他力荐关于3P的愉悦之处时，Dick在内心发誓，下次绝对、且十分有必要要换一个更好的地方过夜。


	3. 【下】

到达多伦多时已经上午10点，Jason在副驾座上睡得很沉。尽管Dick不止一次地尝试说服男孩躺到更为宽敞的后座上去，但Jason对于自己的副驾座十分坚持。  
“谁也别想抢走它，哪怕是我的罗宾箱。”他用兜帽盖着眼睛，睡眼惺忪地抱怨，而后翻了个身，在副驾座上蜷缩起来继续睡。  
为了能睡得更舒服，他把自己形影不离的罗宾箱给扔到了后座上去，丝毫没有不舍。  
Dick对此颇为无奈，多伦多甚至比他想象中更冷，他调大了车内的暖气，但窗外的积雪让这辆颇有些年头的老爷车显得有些不堪重负。  
为此他仔细研究了地图，终于还是下定决心转换了方向。  
当他的车辆停在酒店的地下停车场时，Jason被忽如其他的震动惊醒，而后翻了个身，懒洋洋地爬出车厢，因为突如其来的冷空气狠狠地颤抖了一下，而后骂了一句脏话。  
“Fuck.”  
Dick用不赞许的眼神看着他，但小混混并没有在意，他把兜帽卡上了，而后从头到脚抖个不停。Dick搂住他的肩膀摩挲，但这没什么帮助，于是他匆忙拉着男孩从电梯里进入酒店。  
“哇。”在电梯门打开一瞬间Jason发出了一声惊叹，“我们这是在多伦多的国立图书馆还是什么皇家宫殿之类的？”  
“都不是，”Dick回答，“不过你至少猜对了一半，这是去年新建的皇家酒店。”  
“我不知道他们还有国王。”Jason有些迷惑地四处张望，酒店里的长廊有着仿佛是无止境的水晶镜面装饰，他停下来看了一会儿镜子里的自己与Dick，突然就傻笑起来。  
“这超酷的。”他跳了过去，冲自己里的自己扮了个鬼脸，而后敲打起镜面，像是测试这有多结实。  
“Bruce一拳就可以把这儿全打碎。”暴力狂最终如是宣布，“我希望他们做了安全处理，碎掉的玻璃会很难清理。说真的，什么样的人会想要在房子里放满镜子，重度自恋患者？”  
“事实上，”Dick不得不拉着男孩的胳膊好保持他们前进的速度，“我相信这是取材于法国凡尔赛宫的镜廊，法式风情，这写在他们的官方宣传手册上。”  
“我猜这家酒店的拥有者一定是个重度自恋患者，”Jason坚持自己的看法，“就像玛丽安托内瓦皇后——或者国王，不管怎么样，一定是个超级臭屁、自恋的小白脸。”  
如果不是他们已经进入了大堂，Dick是打算夸赞一下Jason的历史课程进度的。然而接待女士已经对他们露出了十分专业和煦的微笑。  
“尊敬的Grayson先生，请问您是否有完成预约？”  
“不，我希望你们这儿还有房间。”  
那位女士眨了眨眼睛：“通常来说我们不接受未完成预约的客户，但眼下我们可以为您提供每日1200美金的两日一夜折扣价双人间，如果您愿意，我们这就为您办理入住手续。”  
Jason倒吸了一口冷气，尽管这个小东西总是拎着价值近百万美金的箱子到处走，但Dick猜测他并没有太多机会跟着Bruce出席这些商务场合，或者说并没有听到Bruce询问任何东西的价格——这一点儿也不奇怪，Bruce从不需要。  
“那么请办理手续，谢谢。”Dick向对方确认。  
几分钟内，他们就身处一个拥有完美暖气和落地窗，以及80寸液晶彩电的房间内，Jason小心翼翼地脱掉鞋子踩上地毯，厚实柔软的毯子让他发出了一声地喊。  
“这太他妈的软了。”他在毯子上来回踩了好几下，而后干脆躺平在地毯上打了个滚。  
Dick宽容地看着这一切，他记得自己第一次跟着Bruce出席商务场合的场面，尽管Wayne大宅被Alfred打理得井井有条，但那座颇具历史的古宅有时总是难免阴冷，或许是蝙蝠的气息改变了它，又或者是那座古宅本身不变的环境孕育了蝙蝠侠的诞生，他有时候会好奇，但却十分确认那绝不是适合罗宾鸟儿的居所。  
Jason在地上又翻了个身，摊平身体看着他：“我可以躺在这儿一天。”  
“那样的话我会很遗憾的，“Dick严肃地回答，“如果你不能分享那张柔软的大床的话。”  
Jason因为其中某些暗示而咯咯笑起来，他又翻了个身，看着Dick越过他坐在落地窗前的办公桌打开了自己的电脑，他好奇地跳了起来，然而Dick在他得以窥视到屏幕内容之前就合上了。  
“这是公事，”他警告Jason，而Jason抱住了他的脖子。  
“来嘛，让我看看。”Jason在他耳朵边大喊，伸手试图去够Dick的笔记本，“我可是最棒的罗宾，我能够处理这些警察的破事，你会感激我的。”  
Dick翻了个白眼，他无视了Jason在罗宾之前加上的某些形容词。  
“作为一个优秀的罗宾，你现在能帮我最好的事情就是去睡觉。”他坚持合上自己的笔记本，将它举出了男孩双手能够到的范围，“你需要保持你晚上的体力。”  
在Jason眨眼之前，Dick就意识到了自己话里的歧义，于是他匆忙改口：“我是说，夜间活动的体力。”  
Jason大笑起来，而Dick开始深切地怀疑起睡眠对自己智力的影响来。  
“你打算晚上行动？”大笑之后的Jason依旧不忘抱着Dick的脖子确认，“你的警察‘公事’？你会叫醒我的对吧，你一直知道我有多棒，不管哪种夜间活动。”  
Dick不知道自己该为小混球的厚颜无耻大笑还是为他无时无刻不在炫耀的行为气恼，但他最终选择给了Jason一个漫长的亲吻，他抱着Jason的腰，亲吻他丰润的嘴唇，从桌前到前厅，而后到卧室，正午的阳光通过落地窗落在他们的脚下，身后，每一寸空间都被笼罩得温暖而黏糊，呼吸的交换模糊了时间的流逝，当他们滚进床单里时Jason发出一声享受极了的呻吟。  
“现在你该睡觉了。”Dick抚摸他的额发。  
Jason少见的没有抗议或索求什么，他眨着眼睛，困意和缺氧让他湿润的眼睛显得无辜而单纯，像每一个天真不谙世事的孩子一般乖巧：“待会儿见，Dickie.”  
他在Dick的怀里蜷缩起来，终于沉沉睡去。  
Dick没有立刻起身，他躺在那儿，赞叹地看着Jason的睡颜，那是如此恬静安稳的一张脸，仿佛蝙蝠的阴影从来不曾笼罩过他，因为亲吻而变得柔软而红润的嘴唇仿佛不停歇地诱惑着他。  
于是他顺从自己的意愿低头又一次轻吻了上去，而后低语：“做个好梦，小翅膀。”

Dick对于时间的利用十分充分，他在前厅的沙发上躺了2个小时，而后用惊人的毅力准时清醒。他检查警局发来的案卷，继那位前上司之后，又一位对他怀有莫大恶意的上司大约并不明白，他总是有属于自己的秘密。  
人贩子，底特律这样的港口城市以贸易为生，能够成为货物的不仅仅是毒品，还有不足为人道的其他货物，不管是道德还是法律都无法界定这两者究竟哪种对于城市的腐蚀更大，于Dick而言，他却无法对那些可怜而无助的孩子们坐视不理。  
13-18岁的街头孩子们在底特律就像建筑上的涂鸦一般随处可见而又不引人注目，他下意识地回头看了一眼紧闭的卧室房门，抿紧了嘴唇，对于那些不幸的孩子们来说，他们的胳膊里并没有一片可以追踪的芯片，不止一个孩子就这么从底特律的街道上消失无踪，出于某种不足为外人道的心情，Dick一点儿不想Jason掺和进这件事里头来。  
泰坦成员曾为他提供过基本的协助，他得以追踪出这些孩子们中的一位最终在多伦多被目睹，跟随一位社会名流出入社交场合，表现得全无记忆。尽管这听起来似乎并不坏，但Dick却一点儿也没法对其他失踪孩子的命运持乐观态度。  
他在确认卧室中自始不变的安静后于傍晚5点悄然离开房间，这家新建立的皇家酒店有着十分齐全的各种设施，包括了沙龙、泳池与一家24小时营业的酒吧。  
当他进入酒吧时，舞池仍然空落落的，这会儿不是狂欢的时候，只有一位侍应生百无聊赖地斜靠着吧台滑动手机，手机的光芒照亮了他下巴上的伤疤。  
Dick径直走了过去。  
“这会儿买醉还早了点儿。”侍应生注意到了他，于是合起手机，冲他露齿而笑。  
“我想早起的鸟儿有虫吃。”Dick伸进怀里摸索钱包，他从里面抽出了一张AE黑金卡，并确保对面可以清晰地看到，“一些，别的鸟儿可能不会关注的虫子。”  
侍应生眨了眨眼睛，从吧台这面看过去，他不高，有着一双骨碌碌乱转的眼睛，瞧起来十分机灵，但面对Dick他只是又露出了一个彬彬有礼的微笑，“我们对所有顾客一视同仁，绝无弄虚作假。”  
Dick四下张望了一下，他故意弯下腰，掉出了自己的警察证，而后随意将它扔在桌面上。  
侍应生的视线落了上去，一闪而过。  
“探长，”Dick故作轻松，他又把证件收了起来，“所以，你们这儿，呃——有些什么乐子？”  
“你在其他酒吧都能找到的一些再平常不过的乐子，不过我敢担保咱们这儿提供的是最高的品质，探长先生。”侍应生恭敬地回答，他又去看Dick的AE卡，但掩饰得十分得体。  
“那可真叫人失望，”Dick故作忧郁，“你知道，我打底特律来。我们那儿像我们这样的职业有时候总会有些不为人所知的收入。但是你知道的，在那儿花可有些不太明智。并且，鉴于我们所经历的风险，倘使花出去的钱买到的不过是一些到处可见的乐子，那也有些不值当。”  
侍应生干笑了几声，殷勤地转过身，给Dick倒了一杯Martini，而后仿佛不经意地问道：“你想要怎样的乐子？”  
“哦，你知道，人们来酒吧追寻的那些，”Dick轻啜了一口，“酒精，刺激，与Sex。”  
“我十分确信以您的魅力这些都唾手可得。“侍应生回答得恭敬而机敏，但他的眼珠子转得飞快，这让他看起来并不十分可信。  
“哦，不是普通的那种，我有一些——呃，特殊癖好。”Dick前倾了身体，“我听说这儿不管顾客要的是什么，给足了价码都是可以买到的。”  
“这取决于您想要的是什么，”侍应生又露出了一开始的笑容，这让他下巴上的伤疤显得有些狰狞，他前倾了身体，靠近Dick低声耳语，“你知道他们说的，万物皆可标价。”  
“一些美国风味的东西，”Dick点住了台面上的黑金卡，颇为玩味地拨弄，“我有点儿乡愁需要排解。”  
侍应生低笑了几声，又缩了回去，“为排解乡愁您未免走得有些太远。”  
Dick意识到自己有些操之过急了，他的确有十足把握这儿是其中一个“销货点”，然而很显然一张外乡人的面孔并不足以博取充足的信任，计划并不如他所预想的那样进行，他只得若有所思地继续喝酒。  
救援来自于完全预想不到的方向，当酒吧的灯光变得昏暗时，酒吧里钻进了又一位客人，Dick几乎是立刻就认出了对方的黑眼圈。他下意识地想要转过脸去，但对方先一步认出了他。  
“嗨，猛男。”单身先生快乐地喊出来，“这可真是巧极了。你的小男友呢？”  
“他不是我男友。”Dick下意识地试图撇清关系，这是个危险的位置，他不希望别人将Jason与他联系起来，那意味着Jason也被扯进危险之中，“他只是我的——呃——伴侣，我们到了多伦多就分开了。”  
单身先生了然地眨了眨眼睛：“哇哦，那可真是糟透了。”  
他靠近Dick坐下，与侍应生低声交谈了几句，Dick几乎是立刻就意识到这俩人比他所想象得更为熟悉，而后侍应生向他投来了颇感兴趣的一瞥。  
“所以，你想要一些美国风情的东西？”单身先生主动搭话，挂着趣味盎然的笑容，“男孩还是女孩？”  
“我以为你知道答案。”Dick谨慎地回答，他稍稍拉开了一点距离，感到有些心理上的不适。  
“哦当然，我知道你们这群该死的美国佬，”单身先生丝毫不以为意，他拍了拍桌子，“男孩，瘦小的、像刚出生的小火鸡一样柔软的男孩，只要一口就可以活吞下去。天哪，你们应该学学我，我是多么随遇而安，我既做男人，也做女人，男孩，女孩，并没有什么关系。”  
Dick挑了挑眉，他不是十分确定对方的“做”的含义，但他选择了冒险一试：“所以，你是在暗示最近的美国产资源有些短缺？”  
单身先生磨了磨牙，露出了一瞬间的狰狞，而后又讨好地大笑起来：“好吧，你说对了，我们来自美国的朋友的确有些时间没来拜访我们了。不过你很幸运，我们的一位当地供货商在这儿找到了正宗的美国货色。”  
Dick不得不装出十分有兴趣的样子。  
“他很快就会过来，你可以自己向他了解。”对方饶有兴趣地打量着Dick,显然注意到了他怀里的警官证，而后向Dick露出了犬齿，像只快活的鬣狗一样微笑，“警察，哈？你知道，我还没做过警察，生意，或是别的什么。”  
“我喜欢更年轻一些的人。“Dick谨慎地回答，毫不掩饰自己的嫌恶。  
对方显然并不以为意，他大笑着举起了酒杯，“好吧，也许某天你会改变主意。欢迎来到多伦多。”  
Dick并没有等待太久，酒吧里便闯入了第三位不速之客，来者十分高大，有着卡西莫多式的强壮，Dick在心中迅速做出了判断，以一敌三显然不是个好主意，他掩饰地又喝了一口马提尼，从酒杯的上方打量来客，这让他注意到来客苍白的脸上布满伤痕。  
对来客的脸有兴趣的显然不止他一人， 侍应生吹了个口哨：“看来今天你过了个糟日子，Bob。”  
Bob要了一杯伏特加，酒精碰到了他嘴上的伤口，让他抖动着露出了一个狰狞的笑容。  
“也许吧，但对面的运气肯定要更坏。”  
“你的货物？”侍应生饶有趣味地追问。  
“最猛的货物，你很难从他的体格上看出来。我得告诉你们，那帮子阔佬会喜欢他的，他长了一张一看就讨他们欢心的脸。他们会给他拴上皮圈，像是上好的狗一样拉着到处炫耀。”  
Dick感觉糟糕透了，但他装出了一副十分感兴趣的模样，感谢多年的训练，他已经学会控制自己在面临儿童问题上的情绪。  
“所以，你已经脱手了。”侍应生体贴地替Dick问了出来，他开始转动自己的杯子，“那可真快。”  
Bob不安地扭动了一下，又呸了一声。  
“是的，没谁能挡得住一剂猛药，再好的猎犬也得乖乖躺下。事实上，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“我觉得我有必要先替客人们杀杀他的威风，所以我给他的酒里加了点料，然后就在外头的雪地里狠狠地干了他，你真该听听他的叫声。我打赌，当他以后大张双腿用屁眼吞着不管那帮阔佬给的什么玩意儿时，他会想念我的鸡巴的。”  
Dick猛灌了又一口酒，烧灼的酒精顺着喉道进入胃里，让他感到一阵愤怒而恶心，他攥紧了拳头，这显然引起了Bob的注意。  
他狐疑地打量着Dick，直到侍应生与他低声耳语片刻后，露出了一个猥琐而下流的微笑，“抱歉啦哥们，你来晚了。”他从口袋里掏出一张属于美国公民的ID卡，扔到了桌上，“我全身上下就这点美国货啦，那小子用这玩意儿换了杯加料的Gin Tonic。”  
他举起ID卡，又晃了晃， “说真的，鲁滨逊普利斯金，谁会相信这种见鬼的小说里的名字？他爹叫什么，星期五吗？”  
Dick感到那股烧灼感如同燎原星火迅速席卷了全身，他的心重重坠了下去，而后又变成一股无法抑制的怒火，他在侍应生反应过来以前夺过了对方手里的酒瓶，在桌上敲碎后向着Bob强壮的手臂毫不留情地扎了下去。  
这收获了一声惨叫，但他并没有停手，一瞬间他似乎又是多年前的Dick Grayson，满心只有愤怒与伤害的冲动，他对准Bob的锁骨和侧腰狠狠又扎了两下，一点儿不想管这会不会扎透对方的肾脏，而后又把剩下的半截酒瓶狠狠砸碎在弯腰正要翻过吧台的侍应生脑袋上，瘦小的恶棍眼珠又飞快地转了一圈，而后向上一翻，昏了过去。  
单身先生跳了起来，高举双手大喊：“嘿嘿嘿——这是为了什么——没有了生意，我们还可以做朋友的不是吗。”  
他弯下腰，迅速地向门口跑去，Bob在地上惨嚎地打着滚， 理智告诉Dick他应该放下Bob去追那位3P爱好者，他身上显然有着美国境内人口贩子的唯一线索，而Dick终究没法迈出那一步。  
他转过身，恶狠狠地用脚尖踢进Bob腰侧的伤口，低声怒吼：“你把他卖到哪里去了？”  
Bob继续嚎叫着，这让他看起来像一个巨大而哭哭啼啼的婴儿，他捂着自己的手臂，带着哭腔大喊：“谁？什么？”  
Dick没有回答，他踩住了Bob的小指，将身体的重量放了上去，Bob发出了又一声悲惨至极的嚎叫。  
“什么——不——那个美国小子？我没有卖掉他——”失血让人口贩子的脸色变得苍白，“我可是加拿大公民，你不能在这儿伤害我，这是犯罪——”  
Dick依旧没有给出任何回答，他拿开了自己的脚，而后蹲下去握住了男人的小指头，毫不犹豫地向后掰扯过去，直到听到一声清脆的断裂声。  
Bob的控诉被噎在了喉咙里，取而代之是剧烈的嚎叫和放声大哭。  
Dick捏住了第二根手指头，他压低了声音，一字一句地重复，“你把他卖到哪里去了？”  
“什么，哦——天哪，什么，这真是我最糟糕的一天。我什么也没能卖出去，他跑掉啦——天哪，瞧瞧我的脸，瞧瞧他干的好事，那小子根本是个魔鬼！暴力狂！”Bob抽噎着，意外地外强中干，“我向上天保证，他最多也就是因为药劲儿上来随便找个什么男人来上一发就完事了，如果他还能保持清醒到那个时候的话，要么也不过是迷糊掉脑瓜，躺在雪地里冻个半死。”  
Dick觉得自己的心脏仿佛被捏住了，Jason被一个人丢在雪地里凄惨地蜷缩的模样在他心头萦绕不休，叫他几乎要发疯。他毫不留情地掰断了Bob的第二根手指，又狠狠地在他腰侧的伤口上踢了一脚。  
而后他转身冲出了酒吧，丝毫不顾Bob绝望地要他叫来急救车的呼救声。  
他没法儿再等下去了，他不知道Jason是什么时候背着自己离开的房间，倘使他知道，这次一定要狠狠地教训一下这个小混球，而后把他扔给Bruce禁足一整个月，即使这会教小东西恨透了他。  
他匆忙地冲回了自己的房间，柔软的毛毯仍旧保留着Jason躺在那儿的印记，并没有丝毫再被踩踏的迹象。发疯一样，他翻找着卧室的每一个角落，只瞧见通向窗外的窗口大开着。Jason的确在那上头留下了脚印，一同被留下的还有他的罗宾箱，这意味着他甚至连罗宾工作最强的依仗都没有带上。  
这会儿天已经黑了，下午的时候天上就开始掉雪花，眼下已经在地上积了厚厚的一层，放眼望去哪儿都是白茫茫的一片，丝毫分辨不出人影来。  
他强迫自己冷静下来，这群人贩子多数在附近活动，短短4个小时即使是受过严格训练的罗宾也不可能走得太远，尤其是被下了药且十分畏寒的18岁男孩。  
Jason受过严格的训练，应当明白这种情况下首要条件是保存体温，这意味着他应当会尽量避免走出户外，最明智的做法是集中搜寻室内每一片区域。  
短短两个小时仿佛是Dick一生中最煎熬的时刻，他的理智告诉自己搜寻室内无疑是最高效的行为，但假设Jason并没有足够清醒做出这样的判断呢？倘使他就像自己想象中那样，因为药力的驱使走向茫茫雪地，自己在室内多耽误的每一分钟如同炸弹的倒数计时，加速男孩通向死亡之路。  
当他带着绝望的心情打开地下停车场的大门时，他几乎已经确信自己干了件蠢事。上帝啊，他怎么会觉得一个18岁男孩在被下药之后还有清醒的意识做出罗宾水准的判断？那是Jason，冲动不计后果、总是叫他头痛不已的Jason。倘使他有那么清醒，或许一开始就不会背着自己偷偷离开卧室。  
他踉跄着奔向自己的轿车，并不打算就这样放弃，至少他还可以求助于Bruce并在旅馆四周进行地毯式搜索，倘使他不得不把Jason的尸体抱在怀中，面对的是不是Bruce已变得无关紧要。  
当他拉开车门，却发现Jason好好地蜷缩在自己的副驾座时，满心的恐惧和失而复得的狂喜几乎要让他怀疑自己身陷梦境，他颤抖地伸出手，这让Jason在熟睡中醒来，冲自己眨着眼睛，而后露出了男孩特有的得意微笑。  
“你找到我了。”  
Dick向他挥起了拳头，而后又无力地落在他的领口上，他恶狠狠地揪住男孩的领口，而后亲了上去。  
这次他完全没给男孩任何喘息的机会，用舌头粗暴地摩挲Jason的嘴唇直至喉咙深处，迫使男孩中断全部的呼吸，甚至因此而挣扎起来。而后他一点儿没给Jason心理准备的时间，便扯下他的腰带，毫不留情地把手指伸进了男孩的干燥的后穴里。  
Jason绷紧了身体，他从来不曾反抗Dick的任何爱抚，但Dick前所未有的粗暴显然激发了他的愤怒。Jason扭动着身体，试图摆脱Dick的禁锢，而后因为Dick手指毫不留情的探入和侵略发出了怒吼声。  
“停下——你这个混球。”  
他咬住了Dick的脖子，又踢又打，迫使Dick的手指从他的后穴里滑落出来，而后Dick意识到男孩的脸上有些湿漉漉起来。  
“你他妈当我是什么！？”Jason高声大喊起来，他狼狈地试图重新把裤子拉起来遮住自己的下体，满脸潮红，但Dick压住了他的手，就着座椅的位置压了上来，用身体迫使Jason张开双腿，埋下头去，当Jason意识到他在看自己的私处时，发出了一声更加愤怒的尖叫声。  
“他有没有弄伤你？”Dick握住了男孩的脚踝，阻止他徒劳的挣扎并强迫Jason维持双腿打开的姿势。Dick没法儿在地下停车场看清男孩下体的状态，只能通过手指探入的触感感受到似乎没有明显的撕裂伤。  
“除了我他妈跟个骚货一样被你钉在这儿而受伤的自尊外，我的屁股跟我都很好！”Jason气愤地揪住了Dick的头发，使劲拉扯并大声嚷嚷，“我这样让你硬了吗？屌头！”  
意识到Jason的喊声里发出的哭腔，Dick终于冷静了下来，他歉意地放下了手，Jason几乎是立刻重新蜷缩了起来，绿眼睛里的雾气让Dick觉得愧疚极了。  
“我只是……”Dick艰难地开口，Jason仿佛看着强奸犯一样的神情几乎要把他的心撕裂，他吞了几下口水，眨着眼睛，不知道如何继续。  
Jason从他的身体底下爬出去，而后重重摔在地上。一边提着裤子，一边向停车库外跑去。Dick足足愣了几秒才想到追上去，当他终于把罗宾鸟儿扑倒在雪地里时，俩人已经身处车库门外，冰冷的雪花落在他们每一个人的脑袋、肩膀和身体上。  
Jason颤抖着，但却拒绝Dick的每一个拥抱，他的脸颊潮红得不正常，不用贴近Dick也可以闻到浓郁的酒气，他想他的小罗宾鸟儿大概是醉了。  
“拜托，”Dick压着他，毫无脾气地恳求，“让我抱抱你。”  
Jason躲避着他的视线，疯狂地左右摆动着脑袋，直到他在Dick的注目底下掉下眼泪来，看起来伤心极了。  
“你是个混球！”他大喊，“混球！我操你！”  
他像个疯子一样挣扎并啃咬Dick的肩膀，把眼泪和鼻涕糊得满脸都是，而后终于在Dick的怀抱里安静下来。  
当Dick把他背起来时，男孩垂在他脖子里的脸颊已经滚烫起来，咕哝着仿佛不是要说给Dick听的话。  
“我没有喝有药的那杯酒。”Jason摇晃着脸颊，Dick可以听到他断断续续的抽噎声，“我从瞧见他的第一眼就知道他是个什么东西，所以我把我们喝的东西调换了。”  
Dick停顿了一下，哦，现在他开始为Bob感到抱歉了，这的确是他最糟糕的一天。  
他把男孩往上又托了托，沉默地等着他继续下去。  
“我跟他说我跟哥哥走散了，我没有父母——然后他就请我喝酒。”Jason抱紧了Dick的脖子，抽噎着，但是依然骄傲极了，“他不知道我在酒吧长大，我瞧见他的第一眼就知道他是什么东西。”  
“小时候我就遇到过一个男人，他给了我一根冰棍，让我坐在他的膝盖上吃完。然后问我要不要跟他走。”  
Dick沉默地倾听着，不时歪一歪脖子，轻柔地磨蹭Jason的脸，鼓励他继续下去。  
醉了酒的小罗宾是停不下话匣子的，Jason把脸埋得更低，Dick感觉到他的睫毛扫在自己的肩胛骨上，柔软而湿润，连带着声音也闷闷的，“Ray叔叔发现了他，然后狠狠地揍了他一顿，把他赶跑了。之后，他用更狠的拳头揍了我一顿，告诉我，我就是个廉价的婊子，居然那样坐在男人的膝盖上舔一根鸡巴，如果不是他替我在监狱里的父母管教我，我一定会跟他走掉，然后为了一根棒棒糖让随便什么变态的老男人干我。”  
“我一直没机会告诉他，我才不会走掉。我只是真的、真的很想要那根冰棍，那上面又没写着鸡巴俩个字，而且那个男人又没有你这么可爱的脸。”  
Dick感觉到男孩嘟起了嘴，一本正经地辩解，委屈得要命，又自顾自因为最后一句嘻嘻笑了起来。他把脸贴在Dick的背上摩擦着，像是抱着什么叫他喜欢得不得了的珍宝。  
Dick停了下来，他侧脸，认真地看着男孩的眼睛，严肃地告诉他：“你不是什么婊子，你是个罗宾，最好的罗宾。”  
Jason的脸仿佛更红了，他直勾勾地盯着Dick，而后重新把脸埋起来骄傲地宣布，“我听到他说另外一个线人的名字，安达曼·普林顿。”  
这名字仿佛似曾相识，但Dick眼下只想摸一摸Jason乱糟糟的头顶，但苦于没有多余的手臂，于是只能赞叹：“你棒极了。”  
这让Jason满足极了，他抱着Dick的脖子抬起脸，又开始嘻嘻笑起来。他甩着双腿，甚至哼起歌来。  
Dick忍不住问：“你为什么没有回房间？”  
“因为车里感觉更像家，”Jason理所当然地回答，“每个街头孩子都知道冬天最舒服的地方莫过于钻进某个人忘记锁上的轿车里，吹一晚上暖气。”  
而后他又把脸埋进Dick的脖子里，闷闷地补充了一句：“何况那是你的副驾座，当我躺下的时候总觉得，永远不会有人把我从里面扯出来，一脚踹在雪地里。”  
Dick没有再问他任何问题，他只是静默地听着Jason哼出来不成文的曲调，而后满足地微笑。

当他脱掉Jason身上被雪打湿的外套并裹进温暖的毛毯里时，Jason依旧不愿意松开Dick的脖子，他吃吃笑着，兴奋地眨着眼睛，迫使Dick不得不和他一起躺下。  
“我知道下午你有偷偷亲我，我没有睡着。”Jason啃咬着他的耳朵，“你想做吗？”  
Dick叹了口气，天知道他有多想，但他不能。认命地拉下Jason乱动的手，他把它们塞回毛毯里去：“你现在不是你自己，”他警告，“你得好好睡一觉。”  
Jason重新又把手伸了出来，揪住Dick的耳朵，迫使他看向自己，“我他妈才不管我现在是谁，你知道不管我变成谁，我永远想要你。”  
Dick觉得自己的耳朵被揪得生痛，他发出轻微的嘶嘶声，不得不靠得离Jason近了一些，但胸口的警察证提醒他任何一个不清醒的人都不具备同意性行为的资格，于是他只是忍痛把自己的耳朵从Jason的手里扯了出来，盘算着自己得去客厅再睡一个晚上。  
然后他疼痛的耳朵就听到了电话铃声，他不得不松开双手去接扔在床头柜上的手机，而Jason几乎是立刻就抱了上来。  
电话里传来的声音让他感觉到疼痛从耳朵蔓延到了整个脑袋。  
“Dick，”对面传来的是久违的男子声音，“让Jason接电话。”  
Dick不知道自己是该震惊于Bruce居然已经知道自己的所在还是应当震惊于他知道Jason跟自己在一起。不，镇静下来，Jason的手臂里有追踪器，Bruce或许知道Jason跟自己在一起，但他不一定知道他的罗宾跟自己搞在一起。如是说服自己，Dick怀抱忐忑的心情把电话递给了Jason。  
而Jason现在不是个最好的接电话状态，他醉醺醺的，抱着Dick，发出柔软而不耐烦的呻吟声，这让Dick简直冷汗横流。  
半晌，他又嬉笑着把电话塞了回来。  
‘’找你的，”Jason开心地躺回了床上，从毛毯里挣了出来，开始挥舞着手臂，试图脱掉自己身上的内衣。  
Dick一边试图拼命按住Jason的手，一边勉强接过电话，另外一头传来的声音让他的血液几乎立刻凝固。  
“你用安全套了吗？”  
好吧，这句话至少透露出三个可能的信息，一是Bruce认为自己与不同女性的交往不利于与Jason同行；二是Bruce心血来潮突然要在此时此刻给他再上一遍性安全知识课；三——他委实不太想第三个可能。  
然而这最后一句话听来诡异的近又让他感到后背发寒，而后他意识到房门被踢开了，Bruce Wayne——这个亿万富翁就站在那儿，居高临下地扫视着Dick。  
而Dick眼下一手按着已经脱到半裸的Jason，一边压在Jason身上，满脸绝望。  
“我没有——”  
他试图解释，而后在Bruce突然凛冽起来的凝视中想起来他上一句问题。  
哦天哪，睡眠短缺果然无益于智力。  
“所以，呃——这是——你的酒店？”Dick试图转移话题，这下他想起来了，安达曼普林顿是韦恩科技北美区总客户经理，负责北美业务来着。  
Jason被这句话打断了脱衣服的动作，他眯起眼睛，甚至没有注意到有人进入了房间，只是咯咯大笑起来：“什么？那个像玛丽安托内瓦皇后一样的自恋小白脸吗？”  
Dick真的不知道如何向Bruce说明这句话并不出于自己之口，他绝望地试图最后转移一次话题：“既然如此——我的住宿费用能免除吗？”  
Bruce的眼神没有丝毫变化，而Dick十足再次感受到了来自直系上司的恶意。  
说真的，同性之间难道就不能友爱互助一下吗，Dick愤愤然地想。  
这真是糟糕透了的一天。


End file.
